De citas, consejos y otras cosas
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: "¡Juro que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen saldrán juntos de una vez por todas o dejo de llamarme Madge Undersee!" Claro, una tarea fácil de cumplir si Gale Hawthorne no estuviera implicado. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. AU. Everlark. Gadge. Corr.


"¡Juro que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen saldrán juntos de una vez por todas o dejo de llamarme Madge Undersee!" Claro, una tarea fácil de cumplir si Gale Hawthorne no estuviera implicado. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Everllark. Gadge.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **La maravillosa trilogía no sería lo mismo si me perteneciera, por lo que no me adjudico nada que puedan reconocer. Nada. **

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** AU. Actualidad. Por lo que pueden ser un poco OOC. Gale tiene la misma edad que Katniss, Peeta y Madge.

* * *

**De citas, consejos y otras cosas**

Oneshot

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Puede haber gente más tonta que Glimmer y su séquito de _per_... emm digo, de amigas?

_Mejor ni busques respuesta Madge._

Es la tercera vez en esta semana que esa rubia oxigenada se mete conmigo. Sé que me tiene envidia, mi padre tiene más dinero que el de ella y sólo se desquita conmigo en la escuela porque sabe que no le diré nada a papá, no soy tan cobarde como ella. Además, su padre no tiene que pagar el que su hija sea de esa forma, ésa es su madre, _lástima que ella no sea la que trabaje en la firma de papá_.

Tendré que lidiar con ella más tarde, ahora hay asuntos que requieren de mi completa atención.

Como mi mejor amigo nervioso por la cita que tendrá el sábado con el amor de su vida.

Sí, el amor de su vida. Él la escuchó cantar cuando éramos niños y quedó prendado. Todavía recuerdo ese día, era el aniversario de la escuela y en un acto del evento tenía que participar algún niño del primer grado; el maestro de música estaba impresionado conmigo y con ella, la niña que hacía que los pájaros dejaran de cantar. Él decidió que una niña de cada salón sería conveniente para el acto y durante semanas practicamos juntas, ella con su voz y yo interpretando en el piano. Ahí nos hicimos amigas. El día del evento ella llevó un vestido rojo a cuadros y estaba peinada de dos trenzas, mi amigo no es el mismo desde entonces. Está completamente _enamorado_ de la chica.

_Lástima que ella no lo note._

¿Qué puedo decir de ella?, también es mi mejor amiga, pero no es muy atenta para eso de los sentimientos, yo sé que a ella le gusta él también, pero es muy tímida. Los dos son un caso perdido.

¿Quiénes son ellos?

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen.

A él lo conozco desde que teníamos pañales, somos casi hermanos, estuvimos juntos desde la guardería y hasta ahora no nos hemos separado. Él es el presidente estudiantil, con sus palabras puede conseguir que a los alumnos nos den un viaje de fin de curso a cualquier lugar, con los gastos pagados —sin que parezca excesivo—, pero no puede confesarse a la chica que quiere.

Recuerdo sus palabras, y cito:

_"Madge, ¿qué pasa si digo algo equivocado y se asusta y no quiere volver a saber de mí?, sería muy desgraciado"._

Hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, Katniss no es muy…expresiva, sí, expresiva, mas que con su hermana Prim. Pero si alguien le importa es capaz de hacer todo por esa persona. Fue muy difícil hacer que los tres nos reuniéramos y, después de haber cumplido mi tarea, juro que son incontables las veces que no me he sentido como una violinista.

Lo admito, Peeta es encantador y guapo, ojos azules con una dulzura inmensa, cabello rubio y un cuerpo bien proporcionado por la ayuda que hace en el trabajo de su padre. Probablemente yo saldría con él si no sonara incestuosa la idea y si él no estuviera enamorado de Katniss. "De sus ojos grises, su hermosa trenza de lado, su piel tan tersa y suave, su voz, su forma de ser".

¿No son patéticos esos dos?

Él —gracias a mi ayuda— por fin se animó y la invitó a salir el sábado, y desde que lo hizo se la pasa importunándome a mí como si yo no tuviera algo mejor que hacer, ¡estoy llegando al final de mi libro y quiero saber qué pasa con los protagonistas!

He tratado de tranquilizarlo infinidad de veces diciendo que todo saldrá bien y que en veinte años ambos se acordaran y se reirán, o yo estaré lamentándome al ver a un Peeta con millones de pinturas con escenas dramáticas. _Y hace retratos muy buenos_.

Cierro mi casillero y me dirijo a mi siguiente clase: Física Avanzada.

Le he dado unos consejos a Peeta —aunque él conoce todo lo que le dije perfectamente— para que su cita sea perfecta. Él está tan agradecido conmigo que prometió hornearme esos panes con glaseado de fresa que tanto me gusta. No sé quién salió ganando mejor.

No obstante, todo sería tan sencillo si no hubiera una persona que se interpusiera en mis planes.

_Gale Hawthorne_. El mejor amigo de Katniss.

El mismo chico que va entrando a la clase en el momento que suena la campana. Lo observo desde mi lugar y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. Ahí va otra vez, todas las personas que gusten de los hombres babeando por él. Él es el sueño de todas las chicas —y no tan chicas— de la escuela. Las puertas de los baños tienen que ser limpiadas constantemente porque las jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas escriben sus iniciales tras ellas. _Como si valiera la pena_.

Es guapo, no lo niego, y él lo sabe. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Piel aceitunada, ojos grises, con un cuerpo, para qué decir cómo, él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Se dice que ha llevado a muchas ilusas al Escorial —en la parte trasera de la escuela, donde guardan los colchones que empleamos en el gimnasio— para pasar el rato y después las bota. No estoy muy segura si eso último es cierto, he tratado con él y no es tan malo. Además que he visto la faceta de él que sólo Katniss conoce, la de un joven trabajador y dedicado a su familia, sobre todo a su hermanita menor.

Él no es un mal chico, sólo está un poco resentido, sufrió cuando su padre murió en un accidente junto con el de Katniss y desde entonces ha ayudado a su madre en lo que puede y ha buscado obtener una beca para concluir sus estudios.

El único problema es que se_ interpone_ entre mis dos enamorados. Él es vecino de Katniss, incluso podrían pasar como primos por su parecido y hay muchos que todavía lo creen, pero su interés por Katniss va más allá del amistoso. En algún momento llegué a pensar que Katniss correspondía sus sentimientos, mas fue un alivio que ella no lo hiciera.

A veces él se sienta en nuestra mesa, son momentos que disfruto mucho.

Sí, me gusta, _pero_ no soy como las de su club de fans.

Me he desviado un poco. Por él y por Peeta tendré que supervisar personalmente la cita de los tórtolos. Espero que el final de mi novela valga la pena, y esos panes tengan un sabor a gloria.

Peeta deberá seguir mis consejos y es mejor que Gale no aparezca misteriosamente en la escena, de ser así deberé encargarme de distraerlo.

¡Juro que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen saldrán juntos de una vez por todas o dejo de llamarme Madge Undersee!

.

.

.

* * *

_Consejo 1: Llévala a un lugar que le agrade, en el que no estén tan solos. No quieres asustarla._

* * *

¡Parece que alguien tiene la suerte de su lado!

Observo por la ventana y veo el sol brillando, el hombre del pronóstico dijo que no se avecinaban lluvias y que habría clima cálido.

¡Perfecto para una cita!

Bajo a la cocina y veo a papá sentado tomando café, la ausencia de mamá me dice que es uno de esos días en que tiene migraña y nada le sacará de la cama.

—Buenos días papá. —Le saludo de beso y me dispongo a sacar el bote de leche y jugo de naranja del refrigerador, tomar un plato, una cuchara y los cereales del estante.

—Buenos días hija —contesta él—, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? Hay un caso importante en el que debo trabajar que me mantendrá ocupado en mi despacho—. Tomo asiento y me sirvo mi desayuno. Mi padre trata de dedicarme tiempo los fines de semana, pero hay veces en las que su trabajo no se lo permite, cuando eso ocurre busca una forma de mantenerme ocupada. —Podrías llamar a Peeta y juntos ir a esa feria que han organizado en el terreno al lado del parque.

Mastico y trago. —En realidad sí tengo planes papá, justamente relacionados con la feria, pero no necesariamente voy con Peeta. Haré de cupido con él y Katniss, saldrán en una cita y ése es su destino.

—Hasta que ese chico se decidió. Por lo menos no le veré babeando mis sillones cuando los traes a casa y a ella sonrojada por tenerlo a su lado.

Ambos reímos ante eso. —Él está inseguro, yo sé que todo saldrá bien, sólo necesitan un empujón, yo se los daré. Además, no eres tú quien debería preocuparse por los sillones. Bastante tenemos con la señora Effie.

—Muy bien Madge, también trata de disfrutar de la feria. ¿Tienes dinero suficiente?

Yo asiento y él se levanta.

—Nos vemos. —Asiento antes de llevar una cucharada de cereal a mi boca, para saborear las hojuelas de maíz. Me entretengo unos momentos leyendo el periódico, negando al ver que dedicaban más páginas a la premier de una película que una campaña para combatir el maltrato. Es vergonzoso que reciban más atención famosos que hacen escándalos cada fin de semana, que las víctimas de violencia.

Terminando de desayunar subo a mi cuarto y escojo la ropa para alistarme. Un sonido me alerta que estoy recibiendo una llamada. Reconozco el tono de Taylor Swift y un nombre llega a mi cabeza. _Peeta_. Decido entre responder o entrar a la ducha y como buena amiga me dirijo al baño, pero mi conciencia me detiene antes de desvestirme y corro en busca del celular.

_Tres llamadas pérdidas_.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar y contesto al tercer timbre.

—Todo estará bien Peeta —recibo con un tono amigable, nadie más que mi mejor amigo es merecedor de él.

—¿Cómo sabías qué responder? Buenos días Madge. —El buen Peeta. A veces muy listo, y otras…

—Buenos días. ¿Después de tantos años de amistad crees que necesito darte una respuesta? —Mi tono finge ser de reproche, pero escucho la risa de mi amigo al otro lado, indicando que captó el papel de ofendida que interpretaba.

—Sé que no, sólo llamaba para asegurarme. ¿Realmente crees que debas ir a la cita y no…

—¿Puedes arreglártelas solo? —interrumpo sin problemas, ¿cuántas no fueron las veces en esta semana en que se arrepintió de querer tenerme allí y después lo tenía rogándome?

—No estoy muy seguro —revela dando un largo suspiro, si supiera que nada valdría más para Katniss que ser él mismo.

—Entonces me necesitas ahí, es probable que Gale también vaya, por mucho que tratamos que él no se enterara, y no querrás que él arruine tu cita, ¿o sí?

—Me ha quedado claro —responde sin demora—. Llegaré al mediodía.

—Espero que no me veas. ¡Adiós! —Corta sin darme respuesta y me encojo de hombros. Ahora sí, a alistarme.

.

El parque no se ve muy concurrido a pesar de ser sábado, pero la feria promete que el domingo no se podrá ni respirar. Observo los puestos: comida, juegos, fotos, paseos en el lago, no sólo es perfecto para las familias, sino para alguna pareja como los que he tratado de unir por mucho tiempo.

Después de caminar por un tiempo diviso a Peeta y Katniss a lo lejos, están en la parte del parque que no está siendo utilizada por la feria. Quizá se unirán más tarde. No lo sé, aunque me gustaría tener conocimiento de lo que han hablado. _Recuérdalo, Madge. Tal vez el lunes te enteres._

Ahí donde están, los niños juegan bicicleta y gente pasea a sus mascotas. Genial. No lo suficiente aglomerado pero cómodo para que la conversación fluya. _Si es que con Katniss se puede dar paso a una conversación, por supuesto._

Decido sentarme en una banca y observarlos a la distancia. Espero que mi amiga esté lo suficientemente distraída como para no percatarse de mi presencia.

Recorro mi alrededor con rapidez, sonriendo con malicia. Hasta el momento Gale no ha aparecido. Bien.

* * *

_Consejo 2: No le compres o regales cosas caras, lo verá como caridad._

* * *

Peeta y Katniss se dirigen a un heladero y me parece que yo también optaré por lo mismo. Veo cómo él paga por el helado insistiendo que la próxima vez ella comprará el algodón de azúcar para "estar a mano".

_Este chico creía que le iría mal_.

Ellos se sientan en una banca y, por sus ademanes, Peeta parece platicarle del accidente que sufriera su hermano la semana pasada, porque Katniss ríe junto con él y agrega comentarios.

Estoy pagando por mi helado de fresa cuando lo veo.

Gale Hawthorne. Y toda su familia.

No creo que sea coincidencia que eligieran este día para llegar, ¡él trabaja medio tiempo los sábados! Parece ser que ellos tienen la misma idea que todos nosotros porque se acercan al heladero, rápidamente me escabullo y le envío un mensaje instantáneo a Peeta con las palabras clave: _Gale. Familia. Cerca. Helado. _Las únicas que se me permiten escribir con mi mano libre.

Desde donde me encuentro veo que Peeta se las arregla para que den otra vuelta al parque, supongo que irán al jardín de flores ya que me percato toman esa dirección. Me mantengo oculta hasta que noto que los Hawthorne dan la vuelta hacia los juegos. Bufo irritada. Ya no más tranquilidad.

* * *

_Consejo 3: Hagan algo que le guste a los dos en el que no pasen por muchos momentos incómodos._

* * *

Pasado un rato trato de ubicar a los tortolitos, no pueden haber ido a otra parte, ¿o sí? Peeta no tiene planeada otra cosa así que deben haber ingresado a los puestos.

La feria. _¡Oh no!_ Tendrán que encontrarse en algún momento con Gale.

Comienzo a caminar de forma distraída dirigiendo miradas a mi alrededor, ni una señal de vida de los Hawthorne o de mis enamorados. Mis hombros se encogen y con felicidad, decido que es momento de un poco de diversión para mí. Me acerco a un puesto de pesca y veo que son dos oportunidades de pescar una cosa por un dólar, probemos mi suerte.

—¿Qué tienen de premios? —pregunto al encargado, dándole un dólar. Es un pelirrojo con un pequeño gafete que dice Darius. Me sonríe con agrado, entregándome una caña de pesca pequeña, con un anzuelo diminuto. Eso es trampa, menos posibilidades hay de atrapar algo.

—Diversas cosas joven, el pececito que atrapes tendrá un plástico con el nombre de tu premio. Puedes obtener pulseras, collares, pequeños peluches, tortugas o peces payaso —explica extendiendo una mano sobre un recipiente lleno de agua, de aproximadamente un metro de área, con pececitos de plástico amarillos y anaranjados que tienen números en sus costados.

_Interesante._

Inhalo con lentitud y me concentro en dirigir el anzuelo a un agujero sobre la parte superior de los pececitos, esperando que mi delicadeza con el piano me sirva para algo más que eso.

¡Demonios!

En mi primera oportunidad fallo por mucho, y siento que el pez se ríe de mí. Doy una larga exhalación y mascullo un insulto al aire, el causante de mi error, ya que movió el agua e hizo que los pececitos también lo hicieran. _Claro, Madge, como si incluso supieras bordar. _¡Estúpido agujero!

Intento nuevamente y en la segunda también tengo resultados vergonzosos. Le entrego otro dólar a Darius, que vuelve a señalar el pequeño "estanque", sus ojos brillando con gracia. Él vio divertido mis anteriores intentos, quizás como hacía todo el tiempo en que se encargaba de juegos como éste.

Cuando estoy a punto de hacer mi tercer intento siento un aire caliente en mi oído.

—Bonito vestido, Undersee. —La piel de mi cuello se eriza por unos instantes, pero sonrío sin que la persona tras de mí lo vea. Parece que me facilitó la búsqueda.

Sobre mi ropa, tal vez haya sido una mala elección por el lugar, pero en primavera es mejor tener un vestido que los pantalones y la blusa por los que optó Katniss —aunque creí notar que se arregló un poco, sus ojos se veían delineados de negro.

Volteo y me encuentro con un par de ojos grises que me miran con burla.

—Hawthorne. —Asiento y tomo un paso hacia atrás, veo que está acompañado por Posy. Me pongo en cuclillas y la saludo amistosamente—: Hola Posy, te ves muy bonita.

—Hola, me gusta mi vestido porque es rosa. Tú también te ves bonita —me dice con esa adorable voz que le caracteriza, que simplemente obliga a quererla.

—¡Gracias! Pero tú te ves más linda —asevero tocando su nariz, provocando que una risita escape de sus labios. Gale me mira enarcando una ceja.

—Parece que alguien necesita ayuda —vuelve a hablar él—, ¿realmente quieres el premio? —pregunta desinteresado.

—Sí —señala la caña como preguntando "¿Puedo?". Me encojo de hombros y se la cedo—. Adelante.

Tomo la mano de Posy y juntas observamos a su hermano introducir el anzuelo por el pequeño orificio de metal unido al pez, en menos de cinco segundos. ¡Lo hace ver como si fuera tan fácil!

—Parece que alguien le hizo obtener un premio —comenta Darius. Coge el pez y ve el número en el plástico. Procede a buscar tras la pequeña piscina y vuelve con una bolsita con un pequeño pececito. Lo tomo entre mis manos y lo observo. Tiene detalles en anaranjado, blanco y negro.

—¿Te gustaría llamarte _Nemo_? —le pregunto aunque sé que no responderá. Dos risas se escuchan a mi lado.

—¿_Nemo_? —cuestiona Gale con voz escéptica y le dirijo una mirada que dice "_Me gusta Disney"_. Veo a su hermanita mirar el pez, él puede que me mate por lo que voy a hacer, pero vale la pena.

—Posy, ¿te gustaría que tú y yo cuidemos a _Nemo_? —Sus ojos grises brillan con emoción, Gale está desconcertado. Parece reaccionar cuando ella pregunta si puede aceptar.

—Claro, si prometes cuidarlo —anuncia sonriéndole con afecto. La pelinegra esboza una amplia sonrisa y recibe feliz la pequeña bolsa. Anoto en mi mente buscar la pequeña pecera que tengo en casa antes de que termine el día.

Ellos se despiden y van en busca de su familia.

Yo debo encontrar a mis víctimas. Camino a la dirección contrario que tomaron y miro con lentitud el parque. ¡Ahí están! Parece ser que encontraron algo perfecto que hacer.

Tiro al blanco.

* * *

_Consejo 4: El romanticismo vendrá al natural, sé tú mismo._

* * *

Peeta no es el mejor en los deportes, debo admitirlo, y él es plenamente consciente de ello, pero por esa chica haría lo que fuera.

Esta pequeña feria le proporcionó la excusa perfecta para pasar un buen rato con Katniss, ella AMA el tiro con arco, era una de las cosas que compartía con su padre y siempre que tiene oportunidad lo hace. Su puntería es perfecta, incluso _Robin Hood_ la envidiaría. _Bueno, puede que._

Me acercaré un poco porque ver a Peeta avergonzarse es algo que no todos los días se es capaz de apreciar.

Katniss hace un primer tiro al tablero que está sostenido a un árbol y la flecha llega justo al centro, luego con reticencia le entrega el arco a Peeta y él titubea antes de tomarlo. Lo veo tomar una posición lateral, mirando el blanco un par de segundos. Creo identificar una exhalación antes de que se anime a lanzar.

Tensa la cuerda y ¡zas!, la flecha cae en el pasto a dos metros de distancia.

Me río de su intento y veo que Katniss hace lo mismo. Ella niega con la cabeza y toma otra flecha, pero esta vez se pone a su lado y le acomoda los brazos del modo correcto, dándole indicaciones cerca de su oído.

¡Debes estar disfrutando esto Peeta Mellark!

Cómo me gustaría ver su cara, pero para ello necesitaría acercarme más y Katniss podría descubrirme. ¡Ahí va otro intento de Peeta! Por lo menos ahora la flecha está más cerca del árbol, _pero el pasto no es su objetivo, claro_.

Ambos ríen esta vez. Ella le entrega otra flecha y vuelven a la posición anterior, ahora veo a Katniss decir algo que provoca que Peeta mande la flecha a una dirección muy contraria y se pierda entre los árboles.

Katniss ríe con fuerza y el joven encargado ve a Peeta con enojo. Él apenado señala la dirección y se encamina a ella. Yo me estoy muriendo de la risa y recibo unas cuantas miradas de la gente a mi alrededor. No les tomo importancia, ¡fue tan gracioso! ¿Por qué no habré sacado mi celular para tomar una foto?

Luego de unos minutos veo a Peeta regresar con la flecha pero sus manos ahuyentan algo que no soy capaz de ver. Katniss señala su mano y lo comprendo. ¡Abejas!

¿Por qué los organizadores no se aseguraron que no las hubiera?

_Seguramente porque es primavera y no pueden ahuyentarlas todas._

Además es probable que no todos envíen las flechas en esa dirección.

Katniss le entrega el carcaj y el arco al encargado y toma la mano sana de Peeta, por lo menos tratarán de conseguir hielo, ¿dónde habrá un puesto de refrescos?

Salgo de mi letargo cuando los veo dirigirse hacia donde estoy.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo.

¡Tienen que estar bromeando!

Debo irme rápido, volteo a todos lados y decido ocultarme tras un puesto de hot-dogs.

¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Mis enamorados!

Me tranquilizo y los observo desde mi escondite, notando cómo ella saca el aguijón de su mano de forma delicada. ¡Algo debe haber aprendido de su madre y de Prim!

Katniss voltea y me oculto. Tan ensimismada estoy haciéndolo que no me percato de una presencia a mi lado hasta que no escucho su voz.

—¿De quién nos escondemos, Undersee? —Abro mis ojos con incredulidad y me fijo que esta vez Gale viene solo.

—Mmmm de Cato Blade —anuncio nombrando a la primera persona que pasa por mi cabeza. Él frunce el ceño. Cato Blade es el chico más fastidioso de la escuela y si a eso le añades que tiene gustos sanguinarios entenderías que no te debes cruzar con él. Ahora parece que ha tomado un gusto por ser mi guardaespaldas personal, si comprenden el sarcasmo.

Gale se asoma un poco antes de que pueda detenerlo. Se asombra.

¡Los vio! ¡Irá hacia ellos!

_Bueno señores, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

Le doy la vuelta y estampo mis labios con los suyos. Veo que sus ojos están desorbitados antes de cerrar los míos.

Al principio soy la única que lo besa, pero antes de separarme él parece reaccionar. Me toma por la cintura, me acerca a él y me responde el beso.

¡Este chico sí que sabe besar!

Sus labios juguetean con los míos y me olvido de todo. Sólo me concentro en la presión que su boca ejerce sobre la mía. Él mordisqueando mi labio con delicadeza…

¡PAM!

El sonido de un globo explotando nos separa. No lo miro y me alejo rápidamente.

Espero que Peeta y Katniss ya se hayan ido.

* * *

_Consejo 5: Hazle entender que te gusta sin presionarla._

* * *

—Peeeeetaaa, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peetaaa —susurro como si llamara a un animalito que quisiera atrapar.

¡¿Por qué debe haber muchas cabezas rubias cuando necesitas sólo a una?! Tonta ciudad con la mitad de la población de cabellera amarilla.

—¡Madge! —Una voz pronuncia mi nombre. Me detengo en seco.

_Delly Cartwright_

—Por todos los cielos —murmuro. No hay que tomarlo a mal, adoro a Delly, es una chica muy dulce, la otra mejor amiga de Peeta. Los tres crecimos juntos y es alguien con quien te gusta hablar, pero hay situaciones en las que no quieres escucharla y…

—Hace unos momentos vi cómo te besabas con Gale Hawthorne, ¿están saliendo?

…en las que no quieres que ella se entere.

¡El lunes ya lo sabrá toda la escuela! Ella no platica con mala intención, pero sus interlocutores sí las tienen.

Distingo a dos cabezas familiares pasar a lo lejos. ¡No se me van a escapar!

—Este de, Delly. Es un gusto verte pero busco a alguien y lo acabo de ver, ¿podríamos hablar en otro momento?

Ignoro su respuesta y me alejo pero me parece oír un "¡Nos vemos! Y buena suerte con él", acompañado de una risita. Increíble.

_Tendrán que ser unos panes deliciosos_.

Ahora, esos tortolitos ¿dónde están? ¡Los acabo de ver!

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? Madge Undersee. —Mi piel se eriza sin remedio al escuchar ese horrible siseo que no esperaba encontrar el día de hoy.

_Cato Blade_.

¡¿Podría ser mi suerte mejor?!

—Un gusto verte Blade —respondo con sarcasmo—. ¿Ya terminaste de torturar a tu última víctima? —cuestiono enarcando una ceja de forma sugerente.

—La tengo frente a mí. —Retengo el aire en mis pulmones—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dejé sin palabras?

—Escucha —doy un suspiro—, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz y vas en busca de Clove? Esa chica muere por ti.

_Y tiene tus mismos intereses._

—¿Clove Aim? —pregunta llevando una mano a su mentón, mostrándome que he atraído su atención.

—Sí, ya sabes, esa chica del Club de Ciencias a la que le fascina hacer disecciones.

—¡MADGE! —Ambos volteamos al escuchar las tres voces llamándome.

—Me tengo que ir —digo con rapidez y camino hasta donde están quienes pedían por mí. Unas cabelleras pelinegras, ojos grises y pieles aceitunadas.

—¡Hola Madge! —saludan los Hawthorne menores, sonriéndome ampliamente.

—Hola Madge —ésa es Hazelle, con el tono maternal que le caracteriza—. No tenías por qué darle el pececito a Posy.

—No es ningún problema, además yo le ayudaré a cuidarlo, me parece que tengo una pequeña pecera en alguna parte así no tendremos que comprar ninguna. El último pez que tuve con Peeta no duró mucho tiempo con nosotros antes de que lo donáramos al acuario.

—En ese caso, gracias —dice, acariciando la cabellera negra de su hija, que observa al pececito como si fuera a desaparecer.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí? —pregunto y evito la mirada de Gale, recordando el suceso de momentos atrás. Cómo huí de él.

—Lo suficiente pero aún no nos iremos. Buscaremos algo de comer y recorreremos los stands hasta que los niños deseen irse. ¿Gustas acompañarnos? —ofrece la matriarca de los Hawthorne.

—Ven con nosotros Madge —me piden Posy y Vick. No puedo decirle no a esos ojitos grises tan encantadores.

—Sería bueno que vinieras —completa Rory y Gale asiente. Suspiro y así me encuentro la siguiente hora comiendo hamburguesas con ellos.

Pero, no dejo de preguntarme, ¿dónde están Peeta y Katniss?

.

Tras comer y dar un pequeño recorrido con la familia, en el que jugué en un puesto donde debía tirar a los patos —que por cierto gané y me llevé un peluche diminuto parecido a _Bugs Bunny_, o más bien una copia barata de él por una sonrisa fea y orejas de distintos tamaños—, decidí que debía continuar mi espionaje y los dejé en un carrusel.

Camino buscando a Peeta y Katniss, preguntándome dónde pueden estar. Con ellos dos nunca se sabe, puede que ella ya se haya fastidiado y ya no estuviera aquí, o que estén nuevamente en el tiro con arco. Parpadeo por el reflejo de la luz con el agua y encuentro a mis enamorados frente al lago, a punto de subirse a un bote. Los esperaré cerca de los árboles.

Me detengo en seco y suelto a _Bugs_. ¡A punto de subirse a un bote!

¡Peeta eres un… ¡No sabes nadar!

Estoy sacando mi teléfono para enviarle una advertencia cuando se escucha el ¡SPLASH!.

—Dime que no es Peeta —ruego mirando al cielo.

Pero sí lo es. Estoy a un punto de salir en su rescate cuando Katniss se mete al agua, ganándoles al encargado y al chico guapo que seguía en la fila para subirse a los botes junto con su novia.

Un minuto después los dos salen a la superficie, el chico y el encargado los ayudan a salir.

¡Gracias Katniss!

Me debato entre acercarme o alejarme pero mejor le envío un mensaje que espero lea luego: _¿Estás bien? ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO SE TE OCURRA HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO! _

Les entregan unas toallas —deben de estar preparados para este tipo de incidentes— y ellos se dirigen a una banca. Los sigo a la distancia y me detengo tras un árbol. Desde mi posición puedo ver cómo se secan y a mi mejor amigo apenado.

¡Pobre Peeta!

De pronto, sin explicación, ambos ríen divertidos. Al terminar puedo ver que Peeta se pone serio y distingo las palabras 'me gustas' 'novia' ser pronunciadas por sus labios.

Katniss asiente y se besan. ¡Se están besando!

—Supongo que ya podremos decirle lo nuestro, _princesa_ —pronuncia _su_ voz a mi lado.

Me doy la vuelta y él besa mi frente, sus ojos grises me cautivan, pero reconozco al peluche entre sus manos. Pobre _Bugs_.

—Hace mucho que Peeta descubrió que somos novios, Gale —respondo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, que nos provocó muchos problemas antes de ser pareja.

¡Oh sí! Olvidé mencionarlo, él y yo llevamos meses saliendo, él sólo quería asegurarse que Peeta era el adecuado. Como si no lo conociera.

Gale frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —interroga con voz curiosa, dejando el peluche en el pasto.

—Porque Peeta nunca es nuestro tema de conversación. —Él sonríe de lado y rodea mi cintura. Sus labios están a unos centímetros de los míos cuando un pensamiento llega a mi mente. Abro mis ojos asombrada.

—Delly también lo sabe cariño.

Comenzamos a reírnos.

¡Qué alivio! ¡Supongo que por el momento mi nombre permanecerá igual!

* * *

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
